


Us

by pocketcucco



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fleeting romance - though they did not know it at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

The snow was nearly up to my knees, and it took all of my strength just to put one foot in front of the other. Why in the world would Ziio bring me all the way out here? The weather was miserable, I was starting to feel miserable, and there was a leak in one of my boots. She had to be close, though.

As I was thinking that, a heavy clump of snow fell and landed on my head. I hissed a curse through my teeth.

"You should know better than to stand beneath the trees," a voice said from above. I craned my neck, and there she was, holding fast to the branch of one of the massive pines, silhouetted brilliantly against the afternoon sun.

"Give me some time," I said as she slowly descended. Her movements were graceful, careful, and, like always, I found myself drawn to them.

"One day I might teach you to climb," she said thoughtfully. "Or maybe not. I like having an advantage."

"So I've seen."

She closed the distance between us and kissed me on the mouth. It was long, deep, almost hungry. I started to wrap my arms around her middle, but she pulled playfully away, grinning that maddening grin of hers.

"I thought you said you would not be back for a while," she said, tracing a finger along my chin.

"That's what I thought as well," I told her. "But I've made...arrangements. It will be fine for me to stay away for a few days."

Truth be told, it probably wasn't. The other men didn't mind my absences so much - they all had matters of their own to attend to - but Charles was growing more curious by the day. I admired his dedication to the cause, of course, but he tailed me like a cat stalking its prey, watching my every move. He knew about Ziio, though he'd yet to admit it to me.

"I don't understand the...allure of the woods," he'd told me one evening while we shared ale and words. "You've returned to the frontier quite often as of late. Might I ask what draws you back?"

"The precursor site. It continues to vex me," I'd lied as smoothly as possible. Charles had nodded of course, murmured words of encouragement, but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"We miss you. Your guidance."

"I am confident in your abilities, Charles."

"I know that, but-"

I held up a hand to silence him. "Allow me some time to work with the site. I want to make sure I've uncovered all of its mysteries before I allow myself to return. I was sent here for that reason, as I'm sure you well know."

"I do."

"I want you to continue the work I've given you."

"Yes, sir."

And that was that, though I was painfully aware that he was still curious and would not let the matter simply drop.

But those were thoughts to save for a different time. For now, I was here again, and Ziio was warm in my arms. A man is allowed some time away from his work, is he not?

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ziio suddenly asked. She must have seen my change in expression, because I realized then that I was frowning.

"Yes," I assured her. "Everything is all right."

"Good." She slipped one of her hands in mine and started to lead me away. "I've set up a camp nearby. It's warmer there."

I raised an eyebrow. "A camp? Again?"

"It'll be better than last time, I promise."

"Ah, but you said that last time, and we were rained out while we were-"

She gave me a nudge. "Hush. It's not going to rain. Or snow. Just trust me."

I allowed her to lead the way, to a secluded place deeper in the woods.

For now, at least, everything would be all right.


End file.
